


There Is No Limit To How Far I’ll Go (For You)

by FallenQueen2



Series: Genderbent Fic's [14]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Darth Sidious, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fallen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Genderbending, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Vod’Alor, Reunions, Rule 63, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Obi-Wan knew she had always danced the fine line between the dark side of the Force and the light side her whole life. However, even the strongest can fall, so one day Obi-Wan falls for the Vode.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Genderbent Fic's [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/882063
Comments: 26
Kudos: 427





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan was used to darkness, used to rage and was used to releasing it all into the Force the best she could. They were in a war after all and sometimes it was hard to keep her thoughts from straying into the darker corners of the Force. As long as she didn’t focus too hard on the past then she knew she could release the darkness inside. 

Obi-Wan knew she had always danced the fine line between the dark side of the Force and the light side her whole life. She had managed to stay on the light side even after almost succumbing to darkness when she fought the Sith who had killed her Master. Obi-Wan had felt rage and darkness that day, she had hoped never to see it again but it returned in full force on that certain day. 

An EMP blast of some sort had been released over the battlefield; it wasn’t the usual EMP blast as none of the droids bearing down on them were affected. The only ones who went down were the clones, one after the other they dropped to the ground like rocks. 

Seeing her men collapse so suddenly like that sent a lance of fear and rage into Obi-Wan’s heart. It only increased when she ducked under a blast from a droid to check on Cody who had been at her side for the battle, seeming much more protective than usual; his bucket had fallen off some time ago. Obi-Wan’s heart stopped in her chest when she saw a trickle of blood roll out of Cody’s nose and almost blinding rage rushed through her veins. 

The dark side beckoned as it always did when Obi-Wan inched too close. It coiled and curled around Obi-Wan, whispering promises of revenge and power. Obi-Wan had always managed to shake it loose before, but at seeing her men on the ground and how dim they each had become in the Force, Obi-Wan had trouble pushing the darkness back this time. 

Sparks arched between her fingers as she dropped her lightsaber next to Cody. Obi-Wan fought to stay in the light even as the dark pushed its way into her and all Obi-Wan could do to save her sanity was to throw her arms out to the sides while tossing her head backward with a bone-shaking scream.

The Force used Obi-Wan like a lightning rod as bolts of lightning lashed out over the battlefield, destroying every droid that had been sent to destroy them. A hurricane of both Darkness and Light swirled around Obi-Wan, both equally consuming her as explosions rocked the ground as the Force lightning destroyed all of the opposing side’s weapons and droids. 

Suddenly everything fell still and deathly silent, all that could be heard was the small crackle of electricity in the air as small arcs of lightning-sparked around Obi-Wan’s fingers. Obi-Wan collapsed to her knees, staring blankly forward with unseeing eyes as her chest rose and fell as she gasped for air. 

“Impressive young Kenobi, I have never seen a Force user utilize Force Lightning in the way you just did.” Dooku’s words echoed in Obi-Wan’s ears, they were almost lost in the clash of Light and Dark that was still raging in her. 

“Do not fear young one, no harm will befall you or your men.” Dooku knelt in front of Obi-Wan, staying away from the sparks that still danced over her body. Obi-Wan slowly blinked at the Sith as if she didn’t truly see him in front of her as her blue eyes flickered. 

“I offered something once before Obi-Wan and I will offer it again. Come with me and together we will stop all of this.” Dooku reiterated his offer from Geonosis. 

“M-My men, all the clones.” Obi-Wan’s voice was rasp and Dooku winced at the sound of it, he had heard her brutal screams after all. 

“Together we can save them, you can take them away from this war and protect them. All you have to do is take my hand young one. I am choosing you Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Dooku knew she had never been chosen outright in her life, she had even been brushed aside by her Master for the so-called Chosen One and had been kept to the side ever since. 

It also helped that Dooku was being honest with his promise. He did indeed to help her free the clone troopers and aid them in fleeing from the Republic. It would force the Republic to hold peaceful negotiations and throw a wrench in Sidious’ plans. 

“For my men,” Obi-Wan raised her hand and took Dooku’s, her eyes finally settling on a colour. 

Dooku smiled as lightning danced around Obi-Wan’s yellow eyes and something in the Force shifted.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody woke with a start, on full alert as the last thing he remembered was being on the field of battle with his General. Instead he found himself on a makeshift cot in the hanger bay of the Negotiator with his General sitting next to him with her legs crossed and long red hair loose and flowing around her shoulders. 

“Welcome back Commander,” Obi-Wan smiled, but there something different about that smile, something a bit more wild and feral than the usual amount. 

“What happened Sir?” Cody touched his head, it ached something fierce and a bandage was wrapped tightly around it. Cody did a quick scan of the hanger and noticed every single one of the Vode in the 212th was in the same condition as he was. 

“An EMP blast of some kind, it took you all down. No lasting effects but we are redirecting to Kamino just in case.” Obi-Wan said her eyes darting around the hanger as well as if she was checking to make sure the men were still all there. 

“Are you alright General?” Cody noticed the bandages on her hands and no doubt they went up her arms under the sleeves of her robe. 

“Quite, just planning for when we arrive at Kamino.” Obi-Wan said as she turned to the side and rested her bandaged hand on Wooley’s forehead and the man relaxed in his sleep. Cody couldn’t help the love that bubble up in his chest at the obvious sight of Obi-Wan caring for his Vod. She openly adored all her men; she knew all their names and took a vested interest in them personally. The men loved her in return and Cody knew that all of them, himself included would follow her anywhere without question. 

“Then what is the plan when we arrive General? Will we be meeting with General Ti?” Cody wanted to know what the plan was for when they landed. 

“Master Ti has been recalled to Coruscant, it was very sudden but we will arrive minutes after she departs. Do not worry Commander; I have everything well in hand, just get rest… Please, you all had me worried when you just collapsed like that.” Obi-Wan whispered at the end, taking his hand in hers and Cody slumped back down onto the cot and closed his eyes with his hand clasped tightly in her’s. 

Obi-Wan took a steadying breath as she rose to her feet and did another round of checks on her men before leaving the hanger to the empty bridge to check on the autopilot. She tapped a code into the holo-table and waited for it to connect, a blue flickering image of Dooku appeared. She did not bow or kneel; she decided she would never do that again.

“We’ll be arriving at Kamino soon, the long-neck’s won’t last long after that.” Obi-Wan said shortly, anger colouring her words as her eyes burned yellow. 

“Contact me when you are done and safe young one,” Dooku had a fond look on his stern face.

“Thank you Master Dooku,” Obi-Wan did incline her head out of respect. 

“When I contact you next, it will be time to end this war.” 

“I will stand by your side Master Dooku, to help end all of this.” 

“Things could have been very different if you had been my Padawan young one. Remember to use your emotions to your advantage and do not fear your visions.” 

“I will Master, thank you.” Obi-Wan ended the call and braced herself against the table with shaky hands. 

“G-General?” Cody’s voice rang out behind her and Obi-Wan lifted her head but didn’t turn around. 

“It’s not what you’re thinking Commander,” Obi-Wan said slowly, unwilling to expose Cody to her new eyes or to see him holding a blaster on her. 

“I plan on slaughtering the Kaminoan’s for what they have done to you and your brother’s. Dooku has supplied me with everything I need to do so. I want you all out of this war and safe where you can live and grow in peace.” Obi-Wan’s voice shook near the end and she hunched her shoulders in defense at the oncoming words of betrayal and outrage. 

“If we land on platform 7 as per our usual visits we can divide and conquer once we are inside, but before we land we should send Ghost through one of the hidden entrances.” Cody stepped up next to Obi-Wan, pulling up a holo-map of the main facility. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan’s yellow eyes widened as she looked at him in shock. 

“You fell for us, you did it to save us. I was not going to abandon you before and I sure as kark am not going to do it now.” Cody said strongly, locking eyes with her glowing ones and not a muscle twitched. 

“You don’t have questions?” Obi-Wan whispered and inhaled softly when Cody placed his hand on top of her’s, lacing their fingers together. 

“I am wondering what Dooku gets out of this, did you agree to join him?” Cody asked as he used his free hand to highlight the path some of Ghost Company would follow once inside. 

“No, he knows I would never join him like that. He’s a smart man, if suddenly there were no more troopers in the GAR to fight then the Senate will have no choice but to negotiate with the CIS. He has deleted all the data regarding Kamino, so once we take the capital it will belong to the Vode. Simple reworking of the coding for the shield generators will keep all unauthorized ships at bay.” Obi-Wan explained and Cody gave her a familiar look when she was causing him a headache and she couldn’t help the laugh that came from her lips. 

“There is something more isn’t there General? Something that made you agree to all this and it has something to do with the bandages we all have around our heads.” Cody said seriously and Obi-Wan fell deathly silent as she glared at the holo map with anger burning in her yellow eyes. 

“The bio-chips implanted in your skulls. What did they tell you they were for?” Obi-Wan’s voice was cold and calm, a deadly combination for Obi-Wan in Cody’s opinion. 

“To make sure our more aggressive urges are kept in check…” Cody said slowly, head throbbing with each word. 

“Not quite, they are in essence… Slave chips. There are many orders on the chip but there is one. Order 66, on the order of the Grand Chancellor of the Republic all the Jedi are deemed as traitors and are to be executed on sight.” Obi-Wan’s voice rose as the room began to shake as she lost grip on her control and the Force flared out around her. 

“The 212th is safe and once those kriffing long-neck bastards are corpses all of the Vode will be safe as well. I have a virus that will leave those chips null and void but I still want them removed just in case.” Obi-Wan closed her eyes and slowly the bridge fell silent and only the hum of the hyperspace could be heard. 

“You’re saving us, you’re saving all of us and sacrificing yourself.” Cody whispered in horrified realization. 

“I’m more than willing to make that trade Commander, each of you are worth fighting for.” Obi-Wan opened her eyes; the yellow fading and her natural blue began to shine through. 

“Alor,” Cody cupped the back of her neck and touched their foreheads together. Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath and cupped the back of his neck, accepting what Cody was offering her freely. 

“I did plan on just slaughtering them as I went, but one may raise the alarm and do something to the fetus or cadets.” Obi-Wan cleared her throat when their moment ended. 

“They bend over backwards for the Jetii, use that to your advantage and herd them all into… This room on the opposite end of where the cadets and the tubies are located.” Cody suggested as he highlighted a room, stepping into Obi-Wan’s space and was pleased to see her eyes were pure blue instead of the sickly yellow they had turned to in her anger. 

The rest of the trip passed in at a familiar pace as the two planned as if this was a normal assault, but it was so much more personal. Obi-Wan had then sent him to rouse the men and fill them in on what was happening. 

Obi-Wan walked in at the end of Cody’s briefing and glided into place next to Cody, keeping her eyes on her Commander as her men’s emotions hit against her mental shields. 

“They will not reject you, please show them what you have done for them, for the Vode.” Cody whispered in her ear as the hanger fell silent and all eyes were on her. 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and looked up at the 212th, her men, the ones she loved with her whole being and let them all see how she had fallen. Not a single noise escaped the gathered troopers and then all at once they saluted her. 

“Alor, with all due respect… Will you allow us the honour of ending the long-necks?” Cody spoke up and Obi-Wan’s eyes swirled over to him and felt her men’s gleeful acceptance of her new title. 

“You more than deserve it Commander, I will help with the cadets. I’m sure they will be excited to go on a field trip with a Jedi,” Obi-Wan smiled sadly at the last word. 

“They will be excited to meet their new Alor who gave up everything for them.” Cody corrected and Obi-Wan smiled and the yellow faded once again. 

“Suit up men!” Obi-Wan’s voice echoed in the hanger.

“Oya!” Her men shouted and her grin took a bloodthirsty edge that she knew her men were now echoing. She felt more at home than she had in a long while and knew she had made the right choice and the way the Force rang out around her she knew it agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, their take over was smooth and almost seamless. Obi-Wan and Cody were an excellent team and it showed in the way Kamino was taken. They had made to sure to keep one of the techs alive so the tech could be ‘persuaded’ to fix the clone’s aging process. 

There had been one slight problem; a Kaminoan had slipped away from the room the others had been executed in. 

They had not gotten very far and no alarms had been raised as they were met with the imposing hooded figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her eyes blazing gold as her lightsaber blurred as she cut the longneck down without moving an inch from where she was standing.

Two cadets’ with wide eyes peered out from behind her cloak and gasped looking up at her with awed respect. She hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt before she offered her hands to the two cadets who beamed up at her as they clutched at her fingers and began to babble up at her as they walked out of the hallway. 

That was the video Cody had sent to the other commanders in their private, encrypted chat with a simple caption.

“She fell for us. Alor will welcome you home.” 

The video instantly began to quietly circulate through the ranks. The Vode knew the weight of that claim, knew the weight that Obi-Wan now carried as she bore the golden eyes of a Sith. 

She fell to protect the Vode and the Vode will protect her in return. 

Encrypted data packets were sent to each Vode throughout the Republic, each one held detailed instructions about how to remove the biochips in their heads. It took time and secrecy but soon every clone trooper was free of the chips and the horrors that it would have forced upon them. 

The disappearance of the 212th with their Jedi General and the accompanying disappearance of Kamino made itself known throughout the GAR, Jedi and the Senate. Skywalker switched between raging and sulking at the lack of process made by anyone regarding finding his missing Master as the months went by. 

Many pitied the 501st for having to put up with Skywalker and many from the 501st seriously considering taking over the Resolute and heading to Kamino ahead of schedule, but their Alor had laid out her plan and it was going to be executed properly. 

It began with an emergency call out of all active Jedi’s to return to the Temple. Many had to reassure their General’s they would be fine on their own while this meeting took place. 

Then all at once, every cruiser that had been in orbit around Coruscant disappeared into hyperspace, unseen to their Generals’ who were enclosed inside the Jedi Temple. 

The Coruscant Guard were gathered at a hidden landing platform, saluting their Alor respectfully as she stepped out of her shuttle, Cody at her side. 

“Commander Fox, thank you for aiding us in our landing.” Obi-Wan’s hood was up, shielding her recognizable auburn hair. 

“It is an honour Alor,” Fox said respectfully, he had always respected and even liked Obi-Wan Kenobi on a personal level and he was all too happy to follow her into battle. 

“Soon this pointless war will be over and the Vode will know peace, this I swear to you. I’ll even make sure you don’t see another piece of paperwork in your life if you wish.” Obi-Wan said as she gently placed her hand on his arm, smiling softly at the Commander who just nodded, his throat feeling tight. 

“This shuttle will reunite you with your Vode, please leave now before the battle begins. I will not allow more Vode to be lost in any more senseless violence.” Obi-Wan commanded and all the troopers saluted her again, feeling overwhelmed as they were just the Coruscant Guard and not fighting on the front lines as many of their Vode did. So for Obi-Wan, their Alor to care enough to make sure they were out of the line of fire was something they cherished. 

“Go, Commander Fox, we will return soon.” Obi-Wan nudged gently and smiled when Fox jerked his head at his men and they all filed onto the shuttle. 

“Watch our Alor’s back Kote,” Fox called out as the doors of the shuttle slide shut, just catching Cody’s salute in return. 

An eerie sort of silence filled the usually loud and bustling city of Coruscant as Obi-Wan strode into the rotunda. Cody felt strangely calm as he stood at his cyare’s side, her hands tucked in the large sleeves of her robe, the hood still shielding her face. 

“Will you watch my back Commander?” Obi-Wan asked in a quiet, collected tone as the numbers on the screen inside the turbo lift rose as it climbed up towards their destination. 

“Always Alor,” Cody said and he swayed when he felt her direct her love to him through the Force, so strong even he could feel it. 

“I will end this once and for all. I refuse to let that filth corrupt the Galaxy any longer and I refuse to let the Vode keep being slaughtered on battlefields.” Obi-Wan swore as her eyes flashed gold before they faded back to blue before she lifted her arm, tapping on the small screen the brace of her armour.

Cody felt a feral grin cross his lips as he heard a ding coming from his brace. The data package that had been compiled by both the Vode and Dooku had been sent across the Galaxy to every electronic display device, plastering Palpatine’s crimes for everyone to see, plain as day.

“Chaos has begun, people are understanding what that filth has been doing. They want justice and we are here to deliver it and bring an end to this war.” Obi-Wan’s lips turned up as the doors opened, showing dead guards lining the hall. 

None of them were Vode so the two strode past the bodies and entered Sidious’ chambers. He was already locked in combat with Count Dooku. They both were wielding red lightsaber’s and Cody activated the holo recorder in his helmet and soon that was transmitting to every device the data burst went to. 

The Galaxy was watching now. 

“Clone! Protect me!” Sidious screeched when he spotted Cody and Obi-Wan at the doorway.

“Sorry Sith, all our slave chips are out. We don’t obey you.” Cody snarled and Sidious screeched louder than before and shot lightning towards Cody in pure rage. 

Obi-Wan was in front of Cody, absorbing the lightning in her raised hand with ease before it crackled around her fingertips and leapt back at Sidious, bending to her will. 

“Very well done, you’ve been practicing,” Dooku commented as he landed on the ground next to Obi-Wan, lightsaber buzzing in his hand as the reverse of the Force lightning deformed Sidious’ face. 

“Shall we finish this?” Dooku asked as he took an offensive stance and Obi-Wan took a deep breath before she let her cloak fall to the ground as she lit her saber, the 212 gold the same shade of her now smouldering eyes. 

“We shall,” Obi-Wan took her opening stance and in unison, the two Sith’s moved towards Sidious. 

“KENOBI! I should have killed you long ago!” Sidious rage was like poison in the room as the three Sith clashed. Cody was doing his best to keep his weapon trained on Sidious as the three fought. 

“Since you were gaslighting and warping my former Padawan to the Dark Side and planning on sending my men, the clones, the Vode to murder their Jedi in cold blood I think you should have!” Obi-Wan snarled, her auburn braid whipping around as she spun out of the way of Sidious’ saber before Sidious had to bring it up to block Dooku’s attack. 

Obi-Wan struck low, Sidious screamed in anger as her lightsaber cut off his right leg at the knee while Dooku took the chance to slice off the Sith’s arm that was holding his saber. 

Obi-Wan stood at Dooku’s side as the two stared down at the injured Sith.

“He’s too dangerous to be left alive,” Dooku commented and Obi-Wan nodded silently before turning to Cody. 

“Will you do the honour Commander? He is the one who commissioned your creation just to fight in his pointless war; he is the one who put those slave chips in your head. He is responsible for everything since the blockade on Naboo and I trust your judgment.” Obi-Wan said, lightning still arching off of her fingers as her eyes glowed golden. 

“It would be my honour Alor,” Cody said and aimed his blaster and with satisfaction humming in his veins he took the shot, and Sidious’ head snapped back as the bolt went between his eyes, killing him instantly. 

“Excellent shot Commander,” Obi-Wan smiled as her eyes faded back to blue as she shut down her saber, Dooku following suit. 

“Well done little one, Qui-Gon would be proud. I’ll be in contact soon and Commander, if you harm my granddaughter you will have to answer to me.” Dooku warned and Obi-Wan blushed and stared at Dooku in shock. 

“Understood Count,” Cody said seriously and Dooku patted Obi-Wan’s head before he shattered the window of the office and leapt out into the air traffic. 

Cody cut off the recording and held his hand out to his Alor who took his hand with a small smile.

“Let’s go home cyare,”


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin replayed the holo that had been broadcasted throughout the Galaxy, showcasing Palpatine’s treason and Obi-Wan’s golden Sith eyes for everyone to see. 

“You’ve watched that footage hundreds of times Ani, nothing is going to go differently,” Padme said soothingly from the doorway where she was lingering, on her way back to the Senate for another vote. 

A lot of those have been happening since that holo and data package had been sent out a month ago. Change was happening and if Anakin could focus on anything other than his turbulent emotions than he would have noticed that the Force was brightening with each day that passed. 

“I just don’t understand,” Anakin whispered as he watched his old Master twirling under Palpatine’s red lightsaber, working alongside Count Dooku of all people like they had been doing it for years. 

“Try turning on the audio on your next watch Ani,” Padme offered before dropping a kiss to her husband’s head before hustling out of the apartments. 

Anakin did as she said and listened intently, his mouth slowly parting as he listened to her words and the open emotion burning in them. 

She did this for her men, for all the clones and… She did this for him, to stop Palpatine from twisting him to the dark side. Anakin minimized the recording and did a quick search about what she meant when she said he gaslighted him. 

Anakin had to race to the fresher when he recognized every symptom of it in himself since the moment he met Palpatine as a 9-year-old. Anakin pressed his cheek to the cool tile of the fresher floor after he emptied his stomach and fought back tears. 

Anakin desperately reached for his bond with Obi-Wan, a bond he had been pushing away in the misguided thought that she was holding him back, that she was jealous of his power. 

Anakin expected pure darkness or a powerful shield from her end; instead, he was welcomed into her side of the bond that was a peaceful, swirling mixture of darkness and light.

“Master,” Anakin whispered as he closed his eyes and fell into mediation willingly for the first time since he could remember. 

Anakin sank into his bond with Obi-Wan and opened his eyes to find he was standing in what he could only assume was the hanger of the Resolute, but dark slimly tendrils were covering every surface. Anakin had never noticed those before and it made him feel dirty and uneasy. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin called out when he noticed her standing across the hanger with her back to him with her hands curled behind her back in her usual stance. 

“Amazing isn’t it? How words can cause so much doubt and damage to one’s mind?” Obi-Wan murmured as Anakin jumped over the dark tendrils needing to get closer to her. 

“Is this what Palpatine was doing to me for all those years? How did I not notice?” Anakin snarled at the dark lines that covered the hanger. 

“The dark side is hard to see, much less understand,” Obi-Wan said simply as if she had not given in to the dark side herself, she was still not facing Anakin.

“I want them gone, please help me Ob-Wan,” Anakin pleaded, he felt sick to his core as the dark tendrils throbbed and pulsed around the two. 

“I wish I could dear one, but this is something you have to handle yourself. Seek out a Jedi mind healer, show them this and they will help you remove these vines one piece at a time. If you try to rip them all out at once there is no telling what will happen to your mind.” Obi-Wan explained and Anakin blanched as the thought had crossed his mind, but he didn’t want to destroy himself. He would visit a mind healer and get some help; he wanted to feel like himself again.

“Master, will you come home?” Anakin asked cautiously, really asking if Obi-Wan was going to come back to him. Obi-Wan turned her head to the side and gave a small, sad smile. 

“I’m afraid I will no longer be welcome at the temple Anakin,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin lurched forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug as he buried his face in her auburn hair. 

“I’ll come find you then, where there is a Kenobi there is a Skywalker, remember?” Anakin said thickly. 

“You cannot dear one, your wife needs you right now,” Obi-Wan murmured and Anakin stilled in shock. “Oh Ani, of course, I knew.” 

“Everything will be fine dear one, trust in the Force and do not lash out in anger any longer.” Obi-Wan gently stepped out of his hug before turning to face Anakin full on. Her blue eyes flickered with Sith yellow every so often and it took Anakin’s breath away. 

“I’ll find you Obi-Wan,” Anakin swore instead and a sad smile crossed her lips as she lifted her hand to Anakin’s cheek. 

“I know Anakin,” Obi-Wan said almost sounding sad as the hanger dissolved and Anakin was back on the floor of the fresher. He pushed himself to his feet, determined to see a mind healer. He had a promise to keep after all. 

~~/~~

“Did you hear that Skywalker has willingly gone to a mind healer?” Depa announced at the council meeting, Obi-Wan’s chair hauntingly empty and everyone seemed to avoid looking at it. 

“Palpatine’s deceit and Obi-Wan’s… Fall must-have affected him greatly.” Mace tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair, his words pained as the image of Obi-Wan fighting alongside Dooku with smouldering gold eyes flashed in his mind. 

“How have your attempts at contacting the troopers gone, Master Koon?” Kit asked the Kel Dor who seemed to sag in his seat. 

“Unanswered,” Plo replied sounding so depressed that the other’s hearts went out to him, he loved the wolfpack as his son’s and their abrupt departure and lack of communication after had been hard on Plo. 

“We’ve been avoiding the elephant in the room as we have been scrambling to help with the fallout of Palpatine being the Sith Lord behind this war. Now that Bail Orenega has been made Chancellor and a treaty has been signed with the Separatists, we have time to address this.” Adi stated voice tinged with regret as every eye drifted over to the empty council chair. 

“We saw the proof, Obi-Wan Kenobi has fallen.” Kit stated soberly. 

“Heard her side of the story, we have not,” Yoda spoke up. 

“She and our troopers have gone into hiding, they will not risk coming out into the open.” Plo murmured as he stared at her chair.

“We should consult the Force, many darker shatter points have disappeared since the death of Palpatine. Things may not be what they appear concerning Obi-Wan.” Mace explained.

“Reach for her in the Force we shall,” Yoda tapped his glimmer stick in a final decision. 

One by one the council fell into a meditative state with the main goal of reaching for one of their own, one who had fallen from the Light. They stretched out in the Force, seeking her signature in the vast Galaxy. They were drawn to it like moths to a flame, yet it wasn’t as dark as they had been prepared for. 

The council felt the equal balance of light and dark dancing around her, but beneath it all, they felt pure happiness that they just now realized she had been severely lacking for her whole life. The odd combination of the Force tossed each council member back and out of his or her meditative state, leaving them stunned in their chairs in the council chambers. 

“She is happy,” Mace rasped out as he wiped a bead of blood from under his nose. 

“The Force is balanced around her in a way I’ve never seen before.” Kit added in, tipping his head back to regain his breath.

“It was amazing,” Depa murmured in restrained awe. 

“Leave her alone, we will. Come to us in time, she shall. Change is coming, I feel.” Yoda announced and the council murmured their agreement. Plo sat back in his seat, keeping quiet as he held onto the words that were pushed into his mind before they were all forced back.

“You are welcome to rejoin your pack.” 

It had been Obi-Wan’s voice in his mind and it gave him a surge of hope that he would soon be reunited with his son’s. 

~~/~~

Obi-Wan opened her eyes, shifting from her meditative position in the garden, greenhouse the Vode had recently converted from a training room. Obi-Wan smiled as the laughter of the cadets, the children echoed out around the garden as they played together unburdened by anything. 

“Cyare,” Cody murmured from his place leaning against a tree trunk next to her, a baby softly snoozing on his chest. 

“Master Plo will be arriving shortly I believe,” Obi-Wan announced and Cody smiled as he stroked the baby’s back as Obi-Wan curled up to his side. 

“Wolffe and the rest of the pack will be thrilled,” Cody kissed her cheek as he gently shifted the babe into her arms so he could hold both of them properly. 

“Anakin is getting help from a mind healer, his mind was a mess of darkness planted by that filth. He swore to come find me,” Obi-Wan smiled fondly and Cody snorted at the words. 

“That sounds like General Skywalker, the 501st will be pleased.” Cody huffed. Kix and Jesse skidded into view, excitement on their faces.

“Rex is back!” Kix announced and Obi-Wan scrambled to her feet, easing the baby into Cody’s arms. Cody took the sleeping babe amused as Obi-Wan all but flew out of the garden with Kix and Jesse. 

“Your Alor is so silly sometimes,” Cody whispered to the baby in his arms before following at a more sedated pace, handing the baby off to a few troopers who had eagerly accepted places as what Obi-Wan called Crèche Masters. 

As they eased the tubies out of their birthing tubes once they had made sure the Kaminoan tech they kept alive had done his job and broke the fast age coding from the Vode’s gene’s they realized they needed a place and Vode to raise them. Obi-Wan had told them in detail about the Jedi crèche and from that their own crèche was born. 

Cody entered the hanger just in time to see Ahsoka, much more grown-up since the last time he had seen her, throw herself into Obi-Wan’s arms. The two clinging to each other as they sank to the floor, no saying anything aloud but Cody had no doubt they were communing with the Force. 

“Welcome home Rex’ika, I’m glad you convinced the Commander to come.” Cody tapped his forehead to Rex’s as they exchanged a hugged, he was relieved that they had both returned unharmed. 

“She gave me a run for my money at first, she hasn’t forgotten anything we taught her,” Rex replied, pride colouring his voice as his eyes found Ahsoka who was being fussed over by Obi-Wan and looking a bit teary-eyed at the treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
